


Remembrances

by tarie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarie/pseuds/tarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Harry dead and gone, Ron and Hermione visit the Shrieking Shack and come to a decision about their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrances

**Author's Note:**

> Written 2004.

He sank down on the rickety old four-poster bed with its dusty hangings, a broken shell of a man. Resting his elbows on his knees, he pressed the heel of his palm against his forehead and stared blankly at the floor, looking right through it.

“D’you remember?” he asked hoarsely.

The mattress sank under her added weight. Her shoulder brushed against his but he barely felt it. Numb. So _fucking_ numb.

“I remember.”

“What did I say?”

“Don’t--” She sounded so tired, so afraid. Of him?

“ _Say_ it,” he snapped. 

“ _If you want to kill Harry, you’ll have to kill us too....You’ll have to kill all three of us._ ”

He coughed, a rattling, dry cough that shook him to his very bones. “I meant it,” he rasped, raising his head out of his hands and looking at her, piercing her very soul with those haunted, soulful eyes of his.

“You did,” she murmured. She looked so old, he thought. Old but beautiful still. He’d always thought her beautiful, just as Harry did. 

“I fucked up,” he said finally after a lengthy silence, voice breaking. “I tried. I tried to--”

“ _We_ tried,” she corrected, pulling him close in an embrace, crushing him against her chest. “Are- you are sure....?” Tentative.

“Yeah.” He licked his lips, suppressing a shudder that threatened to shoot through his body. “You?”

His answer came in form of a kiss – the kind of kiss a dying lover gives you using the last of their strength and the last of their breath.

Pulling back.

They nodded at one another, producing their wands.

He looked around that ramshackled room, blinking back tears. This is where it had really began, he thought.

“We’ll see you soon,” he mumbled.

Wands trained on one another.

Two voices rose in the heavy air.

“ _Avada Kedavra_!”


End file.
